Unexpected
by amy.jenner.10
Summary: TK and Kari have been best friends for years and have always haboured secret feelings for each other, after graduation TK leaves for the USA. Years later TK returns in search of his childhood friend and long time love, what will happen when he finds her and will he be able to accept her new lifestyle?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Graduation

TK and Kari were laying on their old school basketball court looking up at the stars, they had been doing this ever since they were little and they used to watch Tai play soccer on the field next door.

Tonight was graduation and TK and Kari were settled a few feet away from the party being held on school grounds, both were laying shoulder to shoulder, fingers brushing slightly as they stared up at the sky.

TK turned to look at his best friend;

"Hey Kari..." he whispered

Kari turned her face to him

"Hmmm..." she answered

"There's something I have to tell you, but before I do I just want to know that no matter what we will always be best friends and nothing can come between us" he finished turning his body onto its side and resting his arm at an angle to support his head.

Kari struggled to hide the look of worry as she rolled over onto her stomach and propped her chin up on her elbows and stared into his beautiful face.

"always TK" she replied with a forced smile, her stomach churning butterflies

He mimicked her actions by rolling onto his stomach and staring at her "_god she's beautiful_" his mind wandered and he had to mentally shake himself as he saw that her lips had parted slightly.

"I got a basketball scholarship to a college in LA and I leave next Friday" TK finished feeling his breath catch in his throat as he awaited her response.

Kari rolled over and sat up unable to believe what she had just heard. They had been best friends since way back when and now at the age of sixteen she had been in love with him for just over half of that time and she had always pictured them going to college together and growing old together and now that her best friend had said what he had just said she felt it all start to crack and fall around her.

"But I thought that..."Kari bit her tongue and held back all that she was about to tell him as she knew that if she told him he might rethink going.

"What?" TK looked at her desperately wanting to hear what she had to say. He was hopelessly in love with her and had been since they were little. He really thought that when he told her about his leaving she would ask him to stay. He watched as she stood up and brushed herself down.

"Well we have a short time left before you go and you'll be home for breaka and stuff right? She asked as she reached down for his hand to pull him up to join her.

TK rose to stand beside her and smiled "of course" and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

They started to walk home with their arms around each other side by side both wondering how the next few days were going to pan out and how the other was going to cope once they were alone.

The two friends got close to the apartment Kari shared with her older brother Tai and TK removed his arm from her waist and stopped in front of her also stopping her in her tracks, Kari quickly bent down as though to tie her shoes and brushed the tears from her cheeks, she stood back up and forced a smile onto her face.

"Il only be gone for a few years until I finish school and come home" TK told her in what he hoped was an encouraging voice.

Kari nodded and took a step towards TK, he looked down at her and noticed the small black mascara smudges under her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest feeling him wrap his arms around her and hold her like he never wanted to let go.

"I have to go in, it's late" she told TK as she went to remove her arms from him

TK held her closer and kissed the top of her head. Kari froze as his lips stayed on her hair, she felt his chin move slowly across her hair and his cheek slide smoothly down hers until his lips were settled just next to her ear

"Il always be here Kari, you mean too much to me to lose you over a few thousand miles" TK whispered in her ear.

Kari shivered as she felt his warm breath against her skin and tilted her lips up towards his ever so slightly, the corners slightly touching each other. Her hear skipped a beat as he moved his lips to cover hers and lightly pressed them down before quickly moving them away

"Goodnight Kari" TK said as he removed his arms from around her and turned to walk away.

"Goodnight TK" Kari whispered as she leaned against her door watching him walk furthur and furthur away, all the while wanting to yell at him to stop, run at him and kiss him and never let go but she knew that for his sake she couldn't.

Kari turned the door handle and walked into her apartment straight into her brother Tai.

"Hey Kari...what's the matter?" Tai asked as he looked into his sisters face noticing the smudged mascara.

Kari looked at her brother, his face full of concern for her and broke down

"TK is leaving next Friday and I can't find the courage to tell him I love him..."she trailed off bringing her hands to her face to cover her falling tears


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi all, this is my first fanfic and I have chosen a Takari. Please review and let me know what you think and what I can improve on (if anything) _

_I dont own Digimon (wish I'd thought of it first lol)_

CHAPTER TWO

The Return

"Please fasten your seatbelts passengers as we are now descending into Narita International airport, thank you for flying with us and have a pleasant stay"

TK heard the pilot say as he was awoken from his sleep by the ding of the seatbelt sign that had been switched on. He did as he was told, packed his things away and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Three years had passed and TK had finally finished college and was returning home, the plane touched down ten minutes later and as one the passengers left the aircraft.

As TK waited in line to clear passport control and reclaim his luggage he thought about what he could possibly be returning to. He had heard from his brother and friends on a regular basis but one person stuck in his mind and he missed her terribly.

At first after he left Kari had kept in touch regularly but after the first six months her contact became less and less and eventually stopped, TK had emailed time and time again but to no avail, Matt and Tai had always seemed to skip over the subject of her in their responses and now he wondered if she remembered him at all.

After getting through passport control and claiming his luggage TK stood in the arrivals hall, he scanned the area and suddenly spotted a very different looking group than the one he had left behind, they were taller, with different hair and build but one thing stayed the same...he would know those faces anywhere.

Matt and Tai had arrived at the airport to meet TK twenty minutes ago and were now standing to one side with coffee's scanning the crowd, suddenly Tai spotted a tall figure with what he could only assume was bed head and he nudged his best friend in the side.

"Hey look over there, he's arrived" He muttered and they instantly turned and began to make their way over to him.

"Hey dude welcome home" Matt said grabbing his brother and pulling him into a hug.

TK smiled broadly, next up came Tai who also threw her arms around him in a hug

"Its good to see you again bro"

TK was released and looked up into the faces of his brother and his friend, happy to be home after so long.

"Come on dude lets get you home" Matt and Tai grabbed TK's bags and led him towards the waiting car.

As TK, Matt and Tai left the airport the air around them erupted

"WELCOME HOME TK"

TK looked up into the faces of his friends and fellow digidestined Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Sora and looked at the all in suprise not actually believing his eyes that they had all come to greet him yet as he scanned the group again he realised that the most important face of all was missing.

"Thanks guys, its good to be back...wheres Kari?"

The group looked at eachother nervously and finally Matt spoke up

"Lets get in the car and head home, we'll explain when we get there"

The group heaved TK's bags into the cars, buckled in and all headed back in the direction of Odaiba and home.

Around two hours later the group arrived back into Odaiba and back to the apartment that Matt now shared with Tai, the group got out of their cars and helped TK inside with his luggage.

"Home sweet home" TK groaned as he took his trainers off, walked into the lounge and flopped onto the sofa

The group filed in behind TK and sat around him

"So TK how was college?" Sora asked

"College was amazing, the basketball team were awesome...hard but awesome and the people were very friendly but im glad to be home" TK answered glancing around at his friends

As the group smiled at him he could see that they were strained and he sensed they were keeping something from him

"Guys im glad to be home and see you all but, where's Kari?" TK asked

Matt finally stood up knowing he couldn't keep it from his brother for much longer, he sighed and looked to Tai as they both knew this wouldn't go down well

"Well TK...you see the thing is...she left!"

_Thanks for reading, I will try to update regularly. Things will get a little different as some chapters will be from the views of TK and Kari._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

KARI

Over the years the dreams had gradually become nightmares, visions of a time way back when they were young and all friends that had slowly turned into darkness. This particular dream was nothing new to her, she was in the digital world with her best friend and they were standing on top of a mountain looking over the world they had come to know and love. She held the hand of her true love and as she let her gaze wander over his blonde hair and settle into his blue eyes he tilted his head down to her and their lips were milimetres apart and that is always how it ended!

She awoke with a start as she realised what day it was...he was coming home, Kari sat up in bed swinging her legs over the edge, rubbed her eyes and stretched, it was time to start another day.

It had been three years now since he had left her alone, six months after that Kari had abandoned her friends and family and ran away from home simply unable to cope with the emptiness around her. Residing now in a seedy little flat not all that far from her home she had been doing everything possible not to be seen by friends and family and to try and piece her life back together.

Kari stood up and walked into the bathroom to turn on the shower and undress.

In her heart she knew she had possibly given up way too easily but the long distance and not seeing him every day had become too much. Emailing him had been all well and good but it was his face she had wanted to see and soon after six months the pain had become unbearable and the emails had stopped.

Her parents, Tai and her friends had been understanding at first and she had been grateful yet as time went on she could see their faces becoming more and more strained and bored with her so she took the decision to leave one night and not come back.

Standing under the heat of the shower she tilted her heard forward and allowed the water to massage her neck and shoulders, after finding a place with what little savings she had finding a job was next on the list, after a night of job hunting and having very little luck she had stumbled across a little club in need of dancers and thankfully not the raunchy kind and so after taking a deep breath she walked inside.

Dancing at the club and helping out at the bar on the odd occasion had slowly brought Kari back to the real world and over time she had locked her memories away in her mind and carried on with her life, a love of music, finding the courage to perform infront of crowds and new friends had now become her life.

The fact that HE was coming home today had crept back into her mind this morning and had jolted her awake and now as she was finishing up in the shower she had fought to secure the thoughts back into its safe place, causing her to shed a few tears along the way.

Kari turned off the water to dry and dress herself, today was a day that demanded shopping for new clothes, make up and anything else that she fancied then it was off to work later tonight. Her place of work was something she knew her parents and friends would never approve of, although not raunchy the dress and dancing wasnt exactly PG it was a very respectable burlesque club and Kari loved it.

Kari left her flat and started walking down the street towards the shopping centre when she noticed the car full of people come flying past and the blonde haired blue eyes boy that gazed out the front window laughing, she knew that laugh...hell she knew all those faces but she never expected to see them again!

_I know that chapter was shorter than previous but I am getting into my stride with this as I go. Any suggestions or comments will be appreciated._


End file.
